<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The happiest you've ever been by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769732">The happiest you've ever been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Retrospective, Short &amp; Sweet, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Potresti dire che è quando finisci il liceo, quando hai finalmente in mano quel pezzo di carta che non dice nulla se non che non dovrai vedere mai più quegli stronzi dei tuoi compagni di classe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The happiest you've ever been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per il prompt <i>Gerard Way/Frank Iero, mai stato più felice</i> di <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae">Fae</a> &lt;3 (@ <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/12108.html">Notte Bianca #2</a>).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potresti dire che è quando finisci il liceo, quando hai finalmente in mano quel pezzo di carta che non dice nulla se non che non dovrai vedere mai più quegli stronzi dei tuoi compagni di classe. Uscire da quella scuola sapendo che non ci avresti mai più rimesso piede è stata una sensazione piuttosto epica, devi ammetterlo.<br/>
<br/>
Oppure quando chiuso in quel van con Ray hai buttato giù in fretta e furia una linea di chitarra per chiuderti in studio mezz’ora dopo - perché sentire i My Chemical Romance per la prima volta era stato bello, accettare di suonare con loro era stato fantastico, ma litigare con Ray nel retro di un van puzzolente per le note di una canzone che stavi per registrare ti ha fatto capire veramente che saresti stato parte di questa band, di questa <i>cosa</i> che sapevi sarebbe stata grandissima, ed è stata un’epifania che ti ha tolto il fiato.<br/>
<br/>
Di sicuro non è il primo concerto, perché ogni sera è sempre una fottuta scarica di adrenalina e, anche se una volta sceso dal palco fai quasi fatica a crederci, non è la prima volta e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima che ti senti così bene.<br/>
<br/>
Forse è quando Gerard ti si piazza di fronte e ti bacia il collo, nel mezzo di un pezzo, ma non ne sei così sicuro. È un momento confuso, pieno, in cui tutto sembra troppo e l’euforia di avere finalmente Gerard lì solo per te è allacciata al dubbio, e alla paura. Ma è comunque abbastanza in alto nella top ten.<br/>
<br/>
Dopo <i>quel</i> periodo, senza dubbio, il momento più bello è aspettare dietro le quinte e vedere Gerard sul punto di svenire, pallido teso e <i>sobrio</i>, finalmente, e sei così sollevato che vorresti prenderlo e baciarlo lì davanti agli altri, ma ti contieni. Aspetti di essere di fronte alle telecamere, in diretta nazionale.<br/>
<br/>
Eppure ora, pur di fronte ad una sfilza di contendenti niente male, con Gerard che non riesce a smettere di mormorare <i>ti amo ti amo ti amo</i> sulla tua pelle mentre fa scivolare le dita tra le tue e spinge appena più forte, appena più veloce, dio, sì - in <i>questo</i> istante, veramente, sei felice come non lo sei mai stato in vita tua.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>